An organic light-emitting device (also referred to as organic electroluminescent device or organic EL device) is an element including a pair of electrodes and an organic compound layer disposed between these electrodes.
Electrons and holes are injected from the pair of electrodes into the organic compound layer to generate excitons of the light-emitting organic compound in the organic compound layer, and the organic light-emitting device emits light when the excitons return to the ground state.
The organic light-emitting devices have remarkably progressed recently, and low driving voltages, various emission wavelengths, rapid response, and reductions in size and weight of light-emitting devices are possible.
In order to provide high-performance organic light-emitting devices, creation of compounds having excellent light-emitting characteristics and carrier-transporting properties is important. Accordingly, organic compounds for organic light-emitting devices have been actively being created.
As compounds that have been created until now, for example, Compound 1-A disclosed in PTL 1 as a synthetic intermediate and in PTL 2 as an organic transistor material is known.

Data of light-emitting characteristics of Compound 1-A is not described, but the luminescent color is yellow, and the emission intensity is too low to hardly emit light.
The basic skeleton of the compound described in PTL 1 emits yellow light as described above. In addition, light emission with a high quantum yield is not obtained.